Friendship
by Mitch
Summary: Amy's thoughts on her first meeting with Serena


Friendship by Mitch (told to him by Amy Anderson aka Sailor Mercury) wells17@gte.net G 

I know it cosmically doesn't matter. I mean, I was a princess of another planet first and all, but I sometimes think that my time on Earth was more important. I guess it was due to circumstance that I felt lonly. I was an only child and my parents were separated. I guess I got used to living with just Mom. It wasn't all bad. I also had the park gardner, Mr. Baxter. It was a little wierd to have an adult friend, but I still liked it. Anyway, I guess my lonliness came from fourteen years without much friendship with people my age. It mainly came from being a "brain queen". I admit, I prided myself on that, but I never saw myself as being "stuck-up" about it. Still, everyone avoided me, as if being smart was a deasese. I remember a time when books were my only friend. I guess I saw the library as a place of sanctuary. I don't know if that's an accurate statement, though. I was ignored, not ridiculed, at least not in front of my face. I never got used to the lonliness. I guess it's partially my fault, since I'm so shy. Anyway, let me tell you a secret: I never really liked Brightton Acadamy. I won't go into details, so let's just say that I never really established any roots. I was kind of anxious when I was transferred to Crossroads, After all, it was knew to me...and kind of scary. I actually became the highest ranking student in Japan (something I still pride myself on) but it just made me an outcast. Let me clarify things: I didn't want to be popular, I just wanted to be...noticed. I remember that day when I first met her. I was looking through the window, thinking about my lonly life, or atleast my lonly first few days at Crossroads. I turned around, and saw that blond, pigtailed girl laughing. It must have been easy for her, I remember thinking. On my way to the cram school, I was looking at the sidewalk. I was very depressed back then. Maybe I was thinking about how my life wouldn't change. Then, I felt something hit my shoulder. At first, I was scared, thinking it was some sort of attack, but was only a cat. Cats had always been my favorite animal for some reason, so I wasn't just realived, I was remotely...happy. I stroked it, but even then I knew I couldn't adopt it. My mom and I lived in an apartment that didn't allow cats. I remember Serena calling for it. I was slightly surprised to learn that the cat's owner was the same girl I saw (I admit, I know better about all this now, but still...). It was a little wierd for me when Serena and I introduced ourselves to each other, I guess I really wasn't used to talking to people. The important thing is, I enjoyed our walk. It was wierd for me, but I liked it. I guess flattered for Serena to spend some time with me. I know she had a little hidden agenda about it know, but I still believe that she really wanted to be friends with me. Actually, she did once admit that she felt sorry for me that day. I think the best example of Serena's honesty, even subconciously, is when she got me to relax by playing the Sailor V game. I don't know why I got so good at it on the first try. I guess it was because I wasn't trying too hard. I later heard that Serena was jealous at me for beating her score, but she was fairly new at it too back then. I remember my rush to get to the cram school. I guess I was too used to not being late to notice in time. I told Serena "Thanks for everything," before I left. I meant it too. They say that I'm the least able to be relaxed and I suppose their right. I'm glad Serena gave me a chance to. Several people, even among ourselves, keep badmouthing Serena. I admit, even I get flustered about her sometimes, but I like to think that I understand her a little better than the others. I think some of her rubbed off me, some of her better qualities. I did become more comfortable around people afterwards. There's something else: after the Silver Imperium Cyrstal changed all our memories (I should thank Serena for trying to give us normal lives, part of the reason was for herself but I thank her for trying not to endanger us again), when I started at Crossroads again, I tried to be friends with Serena. I couldn't think of a better example of my point. I didn't remember Serena this time and I wanted to be her friend. It's amazing because I was making the first move this time, and I don't know if I would have the first time, even under different circumstances. I guess I should clarify my point, my friendship with Serena really changed my life, even when I didn't remember it. Sometimes, I wonder if she saved my life, or at least the state of it. I'm eternally grateful, even in my lowest moments with her. I know now that was more than slim chance and that the first time really wasn't the first time, but I'm still thankful. Sort of makes me wonder what the other scouts thought when they met her. 

End 


End file.
